Sage Delacroix
Sage Delacroix is a superpowered criminal and spree killer operating in Beringia. He was Dr. Edward Mullara's first attempt at creating a bodyguard for himself in the case of a physical encounter. However, Mullara did not take into account Sage's personality, which was already violent and aggressive. With his lapse of judgment in not erasing Sage's original personality, Mullara gave deadly abilities to a violent psychopath. With his memories still intact of what Mullara did to him, Sage nearly killed the doctor before going out on his own to enforce his ideology of strength onto the world, going by the name Burden. Background Experimentation XXX Information Appearance Sage is average height, a slim figure and has fairly pale skin. His hair is medium length and wavy, while his eyes are deep blue. When in battle, however, Sage's irises become white and the whites of his eyes become black. He often wears a heavy coat with a hood and a bandana over his mouth, along with jeans and combat boots. While in his Burden gear, Sage will dawn black combat gear and a grey, zombie-like mask. This mask causes his voice to become far deeper. Themes * Megadeth - Symphony of Destruction (Remix) (Leitmotif) * XXX * XXX Personality Sage's true personality is difficult to pinpoint. Before his experimentation, he was an aggressive delinquent, loving to pick fights with others and using vulgar language. However, after escaping Mullara this changed. As himself, Sage will almost always introduce himself in a kind, soft-spoken manner. While this can go on for a while, his personality will often violently swing to a highly volatile and sinister tone, with his ideology of strength showing through. Despite this, however, the change is so drastic that even Mullara isn't sure if Sage developed a split personality from the experiments or if he is simply a high functioning sociopath. It is important to be noted, however, that while wearing his Burden mask, Sage will always be aggressive. Likes Strength, Fighting, Proving his Superiority Dislikes Weakness, Defeat, Other Subjects Hobbies Sage has no real hobbies other than fighting. Abilities * Necrokinesis - Using his Necrokinesis ability, Sage can control the force of Death itself. ** Death-Force Constructs - Sage can create physical constructs out of Death-Force. ** Rot Inducement - By using touch, Sage can make objects rot and die. ** Corruption - A less common ability of Sage's, he can use Death-Force to corrupt the souls of his opponents for a short time. ** Death Sense - A passive ability Sage developed was being able to sense death nearby. ** Reanimation - Using Death-Force, Sage can control corpses. ** Vipirus Toxin - Sage can generate a deadly toxin called the "Vipirus Toxin" that only Edward Mullara has the antidote for. *** Toxic Gas Emission - Along with generating the Nigh-Viper Toxin in a liquid form, he can generate it as gas around him, which causes it to act as a nerve agent. ** Aura Reading - Sage can sense the aura's of others by tapping into their natural Death-Force. Using this, he always knows another subject of Mullara's. ** Aura of Damage - Sage's aura itself emits damage to those who try to observe it. ** Aura Devouring - Along with sensing the aura's of others, Sage can also feed off of them to kill his opponents and empower himself. * Damage Amplification - Sage's evolved ability is being able to amplify the damage he causes, making his physical attacks far more dangerous. ** Quake Generation - By amplifying the damage he causes when he hits the ground, Sage can generate earthquakes. * Supernatural Condition - Like almost all of Mullara's subjects, Sage's physical condition is far superior to normal humans. ** Body Supremacy - Unlike most of Mullara's subjects, however, Sage has gained complete control over his body, allowing him to resist possession, blood manipulation, and motor-skill manipulation. ** Flash Step - Using his amazing speed, Sage is capable of Flash Stepping and leaving behind Afterimages. Paraphernalia * Large Hunting Knife. * Throwing Daggers. * Dual Pistols. * Burden Mask. Limitations * While in combat, Sage barely thinks, instead, he relies on his strength and speed. * Ganging up on Sage the best way to defeat him. Trivia * Due to the drastic failure of his experimentation, Sage is indirectly responsible for Alban Traver's personality being wiped. * Sage is the only subject Mullara is afraid of because Mullara cannot manipulate him physically, mentally or emotionally. * While he cannot feel guilt, Sage can feel empathy and sadness. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters